The Return
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Everyone takes one look at the mews and think they have the best lives, but they don't, not since the aliens left. But with new enemies, new friends, and new base, maybe the aliens' return might just be the best thing ever. Still, Pudding's mopping isn't the best for the team. Look up video Tokyo Mew The Return Opening on YouTube before reading. Story is much better!
1. A New Home and Some Visitors

**Me: This… is one of those random fics that just make it to being typed.**

**Mum: Aren't they all?**

**Me: MUUUUUM! GET OUT OF MY FIC!**

**Mum: Is that any way to talk to your mother?**

**Me: GO AWAY!**

**Mum: Fine! Li- Sorry M3W ANJU still lives under my roof, so she can't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

"Heicha? Come on Heicha, stop pulling my leg. Wake up, Heicha," Pudding called out to her little sister, sleeping in a hospital bed. The seven year old, now brunet, girl had been unresponsive for three days prior to the operation on her liver, but Pudding stayed by her side the entire time. Four hours after her liver transplant, she fell asleep, scaring both Pudding and the doctors. Now, the heart monitor was slowing, and the spikes were getting smaller, until, it was just a flat line. The monkey mew's fear reached a spike so high that she was happy she was wearing a hoodie, because she was so frightened that her monkey ears and tail popped out, so a tan hoodie with the hood up was a very helpful item.

The doctor to her left was very sympathetic. "Gomen nasi, Pudding-san, but we couldn't save her, and we know she was the only family you had left."

"No," Pudding shook her head, "She was my biological family I had left." Pudding turned around to see her four best friends.

Ichigo's hair had grown over the last four years, and it was always seen in a high pony tail. Much better for a seventeen year old up and coming actress.

Mint now let her hair down, and she was now beautiful, young, dance teacher's assistant. So between work and school, the girls don't see Mint much.

Lettuce, who now has shoulder length hair, is an exclusive scientist for a research company to find the cures for skin and lung cancers, and now lives in a very large villa.

Zakuro, who's hair is now the same at Lettuce's, chose to retire on her fortune, and also lived in a large villa, with many a staff.

So, sounds like they all have lives to kill for, right?

WRONG!

Ichigo's been rejected more times than anyone can count. Mint's so stressed that no one's been able to talk to her without her bursting into tears. Lettuce was rejected by every company, and ended up dealing dope for two months, until the police caught her and she was put into rehabilitation. Zakuro got fired because she wasn't on the news enough, so they replaced her with Berri.

"Don't worry Pudding, you can come live with me, none of us want you to be alone," Lettuce hugged the younger girl, who hugged her back.

"Plus, Zakuro, Mint, and I will come too, right guys?" Ichigo comforted, glancing briefly at the others.

"Duh! Lettuce's house is way better than mine," Mint laughed, sending everyone into shock. "What? I'm not allowed to laugh?"

Lettuce shook her head. "No, it's just a surprise, compared to the last two years," she explained. "Come on, Pudding, let's go pack."

Now, Lettuce lives with Ichigo, but they don't really live in a villa or a house, they live in the aliens' abandoned dimension.

When they arrived, Pudding just ran through the area looking for a room. Mint and Zakuro both went to their temporary rooms, as they visited often.

"Pudding, where are you going?" Lettuce yelled after her, as she was running into an area they didn't want her going, the old aliens' rooms.

The first room that Pudding came to was Ichigo's, once Kish's, which was decorated with pink walls and black kitten plushies, and one, single photo of one of the times Kish followed her, and she was smiling.

The next room was once Pai's lab and room that were now Lettuce's. All the finless porpoise posters were still up around the purple and green bed, and the bedside table now hosed a rare picture of Pai smiling.

Finally, Pudding came to the last room in the hall, and fell to the floor, crying. The room, which Lettuce and Ichigo forgot to lock, was Taruto's room, untouched from the day they left. The bed, still half made, was orange and red, a small plant resided on the shelf to the left of the door. One little box, that had collected dust, was stationed on the bed side table. When Pudding opened it, she found some of her mew uniform, a rock, a photo of the two of them, and a red candy wrapper.

"Pudding! Are alright?!" Ichigo asked. "You shouldn't have come down here," she said trying to pull the monkey mew away, who pulled her arm out of the cat girl's grasp.

"I want this room," she said, looking at her feet, with a stern voice.

Lettuce, who had heard the commotion, interjected, saying, "Hey, Pudding, are you sure? There are plenty of other rooms here, why don't you have one of those?"

"NO!" the little girl in question yelled at her two friends, then she stormed into Tart's old room, and slammed the door in their faces.

"Do you think…?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she's just a little stre-" Lettuce was cut off by a sound no one had heard in all most five years: A Charisma alert. And it was coming from inside Pudding's room. Soon, all the pendants were going off.

A loud smashing sound came from behind the red door, followed by a surprised shriek from Pudding.

Ichigo and lettuce managed to bash down the door only to see Pudding rolling around laughing and Kish freaking out over that fact.

Kish turned around to see the seventeen year old Ichigo. "Koneko-chan! Aren't you looking stunni-" Ichigo cut him off by hugging him, shocking him to no end.

"Are you really my Koneko-chan, or am I dreaming… again?" he thought aloud.

"Don't put ownership on things you don't own, baka," Ichigo hissed in his oversized ear, "But I did miss you!"

Suddenly, another portal opened up, and someone was heard yelling, "Ok, ok, I'm going! Jeez, Sorbet!" And then, out came Pai.

"Kisshu, Sorbet almost killed me because you weren't back," he started, not noticing the three mew mews in the room. "Ying, Yang, Cake, and Taruto had to hold her back, and even then she managed to get a hold of the kitchen knife and aim it at my leg! I only just missed it. Oh, hi Mew Lettuce, Mew Ichigo, Mew Pudding… Wait, MEW MEWS!?" This sent everyone into a huge laughing fit.

"Hello Pai-san, may I ask who Ying, Yang, Sorbet, and Cake are?" Lettuce asked politely.

Pai sighed. "Sorbet is mine and Tart's, very deadly, little sister, Cake, her best friend, is Kisshu's little sister, lots of fun, and Ying and Yang are our cousins," he explained, "We had to bring them along this time, much to our dismay."

"This time?" the mews asked in chorus.

"We've been sent back to try reclaim Earth… again," Kish sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Wait, so… he's… back?" Pudding whispered her question.

"He'll be here if we don't get back and lie to Sorbet. She's like the leader now, and I'm really not happy about it! She will kill me, since I'm her least favorite brother," Pai announced, teleporting out.

"Nice seeing you," the green haired alien said, too teleporting.

"Well, we know what this means…" Lettuce started.

"Yeah," Ichigo yelled, "I have to work at that dumb café again!"

"Shut up, Ichigo, we all have to, if we don't we become broke, and we go hungry," Pudding hissed at the neko girl.

Then, the Charisma alert went off.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I'm happy with this chapter! And I hate coffee!**

**Aria: I thought you were drinking coffee as you wrote this.**

**Me: Those were cappuccinos, Aria, get your facts straight! **

**Aria: Sorry, Anju, I'm little worried about Amelia, remember?**

**Me: Of course I know, I'm the one she calls all the time saying she's going to die!**

**Aria: We should stop cutting, huh?**

**Me: Yeah… Review people! M3W ANJU LUVZ YA'LL!**


	2. Bros Say They Hate You, but They Don't

**Me: ANJU'S BACK! EVERYBODY CHEER! *crickets* I'm sad now! *pouts**phone rings*Hey Amz, how you going? Wait, I'm putting you on speaker.**

**Amelia: Very badly! I'm still in hospital! And I hate the smell of disinfectant!**

**Me: I know, I know! Could you pretty please do the disclaimer, Amz?**

**Amelia: Fine, but only cause you're awesome!**

**Me: Thankies!**

**Amelia: M3W ANJU doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson!**

**Me: You heard the sick girl, NOW READ… please?**

* * *

_On the aliens' ship_

"What took you guys so long?!" yelled a female voice as Pai and Kish arrived back.

Kish rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Sorbet, I forgot where the opening was, and only just found it when you sent Pai to find it as well," he lied, skillfully.

Sorbet walked out of the shadows. She had long, waist long, black hair and a fringe that covered half of her face, and ice blue eyes, just noticeable through her hair.

"Well, can we stay there?" asked another voice, from another girl. She had orange hair reaching her shoulder blades, braded into corn rolls, and happy, green eyes.

Pai shook his head. "No, sorry Cake. We forgot the password to the security systems, and don't bother asking Taruto, we didn't tell him."

Sorbet sat down with a sigh and picked up a knife, then held it to her wrist, but Cake got to her before she could cut.

"No," she shouted, "Just because he did, doesn't mean you have to! Remember, it was hard on all of us!"

Sorbet shook her head and teleported away. She found herself in a park, sitting next to a girl with blond hair. She could only just hear her singing a song she had never heard.

"_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong,"_ the girl sung. Sorbet then recognized the song, and sung the next part.

"_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep. I'm barely hangin' on." _The blond girl looked at Sorbet and smiled.

"_Here I am, once again. I'm torn to pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside, but you won't see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes," _they sung together, becoming friend in an instant.

The blond looked at Sorbet expectantly, and she got what she was saying. _"I told you everything, opened up and let you in, you made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be, so together but so broken up inside."_

The two sung the entire song, both shocked that the other knew all the lyrics.

"I'm sorry," Sorbet whispered, looking vaguely at the sunset, "I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ikatarshi Sorbet."

The blond girl looked shocked by the name, by then regained her cheerful composure. "I'm sorry as well," she said standing up, "My name is Fong Pudding. See you around, Ikatarshi-san." And with that, she was off.

"Fong Pudding… Haven't heard that before?" she asked aloud.

Cake found her a minute or so later. "Come on Sorbet, we need to go. Your brother is worried sick, and Ying really thinks you should come home, Yang, not so much, but plea-" Her pleads were cut short as two lights came hurtling towards them.

"Sorbet, Cake, where are you two little runts?" called Taruto, only to find the alien girls in question lying stone cold in the park.

"Sorbet?" he whispered, shaking his eleven year old sister, "Come on, we both know I didn't mean it."

_Flashback_

"_TARUTO, LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Sorbet yelled, trying to shake him off. She had just sent Pai out, and she wanted to get her knife back._

"_Ugh, you're such an annoyance, Sorbet, and don't order me around! I'm still three years older than you," he hissed at his little sister, throwing her arm down. He could see by the way she brushed her fringe away from her face that he had struck a nerve. "You could die in a hole for all I care!" Then he teleported out._

_Sorbet walked into the shadows to cry, until the others came back._

_End flashback_

Sorbet woke up, tucked into her blood red and black bed, to see Ying, Pai and Taruto's faces.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Sorbet…" Pai started, "You and Cake have become mew mews…"

* * *

**Me: C-H-L-I-F-I-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? CHLIFIE! REVIEW FOR MORE, POPULATION OF THE TOKYO MEW MEW FAN BASE! ALSO, IMOTO-CHAN AND ONEE-CHAN, YOU BOTH AWESOME!**

**Random friend: I think she's on crack…**

PS: The ages of everyone are:

Zakuro: 20

Pai: 19

Lettuce, Ying, Yang, and Kish: 18

Ichigo and Mint: 17

Taruto: 14

Pudding, Cake, and Kuri (will talk more about him later): 12

Sorbet: 11


	3. Reasons

**Me: FILLER TIME! My good old friend read it and she wants to know more about Sorbet, so this was born!**

**Random sock monkey: She doesn't own TMM or any other anime.**

* * *

Taruto couldn't believe it. The second most powerful person he had ever met was now a mew mew! It was a surprise that she even got to come on the mission, since the academy wasn't accepting any more of their family since Cake burnt down a building two weeks before they would even think about letting Sorbet into the academy.

They were well known as the 'Demon's Children'. It all started when five year old Pai decided that putting acid and gunpowder together would be a good idea. It wasn't and he ended up blowing up the school… and half the town. Ying was the next and when she found her power, the power to control the weather, all hell broke loose, and she just sat back and watched a massive storm rip up the school. Fun times. Kish and Yang were a bit of a handful since energy and water weren't the best two powers to mix together. Once the main building was flooded Kish sent an electric current through the water. Anyone who walked through there a week after was shocked by the tiles. Then, Tart was very bored by the lack of plants, and grew a forest of poison ivy and stinging nettle. Let's just say you couldn't turn around and not need to scratch. And Cake, well she was a bit of a difficult one. She burnt down buildings on weekly bases.

That's why they wouldn't let Sorbet into the school, that and the fact that she and her lollipop were very difficult to escape, since she had the power of persuasion. Not to mention Kisshu's scores were only just above Sorbet's. And that was something frightening.

It angered Sorbet whenever she thought about the day she was declined entry. Back then she was what they called a late bloomer, and had gotten her power yet. "When will you realize that you're a girl and don't need to learn anything useful!" her father had yelled at her whenever she asked to go to another academy, the one her mother had gone to.

Later she ran away from her father and her brothers and sister and met her very best friend ever, Kuri. Kuri had beautiful chestnut hair, just like his name, and almost frighteningly beautiful sea blue eyes, just like Sorbet did, back then.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with glassy blue eyes, she was bordering a total breakdown. "Question everything. Learn something. Answer nothing," she shot back bitterly.

"You're a bit of a genius, aren't you?" he asked, a little cocky, sitting next to her in the rain.

"Actually I'm a child prodigy, but let's not split hairs," she joked. "Not really. I don't even have my power yet."

Kuri laughed at her. "I've heard people say that the last flower to bloom is always the most beautiful."

Sorbet's pale skin became the most beautiful shade of rose, well in Kuri's eyes anyway. She tried to hide it with her short mid-neck length hair, but it failed. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by the truth, Sorbet," he stood up. "Come on, let's go. I'll buy you something at the market."

That was the night that she found her power, on her seventh birthday, just by sucking on a lollipop.

Two years later, she wouldn't leave her room, she was distort, she was… different.

"Promise me something, Shura, promise that if anything happens to me, don't follow me," Kuri told her, one week before he disappeared, using her nickname.

"B-but, Kuri-kun, what's wrong? Where are you planning to go?" she asked.

"Sorbet-chan, please. Promise me," he was stern, she could tell because he used her real name, and the way he said it.

"… Alright, I will."

Once he had left, her hair lengthened and turned from lavender to black, and her sea blue eyes became ice blue, the color of her tears. Sorbet didn't care about this one bit though. She was alone, she was alone, she was alone. That's what she thought day and night. Everyone was going crazy, they had no idea on what to do, about her or their own lives. No one realized that with her out of commotion, that the brains of those closest to her were turned into a puzzle with more than a few pieces missing, if you know what I mean.

_Sorbet's PoV_

I looked over Tokyo, watching the sun rising, spotting her brother sitting in one of the trees he had told her about before, one of the ones around the Tokyo Dome.

_Flashback_

"_Sorb, I want to tell you about the trees. The trees are beautiful. The ones around the Tokyo Dome, I made them, and don't tell anyone this, but I made them to save the life of a mew. Her name is Mew Pudding, but her real name is Pudding Fong. She was the most energetic of the mew mews, and the optimist. She was bright, bouncy, beautiful, and yellow… very yellow…" My brother trailed off there, and started to cry. He never cried._

"_What's wrong, Onii-san?" I asked, patting his back._

"_She cried for me! After all the times I tried to kill her, she cried for me! She had no idea that I was just slipping out of life. And it's all Pai's fault!" He screamed into the cold air._

"_Come on, Onii-san, it's getting cold, and it's going to snow soon," I said pulling him back into the house._

_End flashback_

His words reminded me of the girl in the park. And I doubted that many other people, if any, in Japan had the name 'Pudding Fong', and wouldn't get freaked out by an alien sitting down next to them. And now that I'm a mew, I AM going to infiltrate the mew mews, and get my brother's heart unbroken!

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY CRAZYNESS HAS BEEN REVEALED!**

**Estelle: Why me?**

**Me: Hey you're the one who was meant to be my twin! **

**Estelle: …**

**Me: Oh, I also dyed my hair dark purple cuz it's awesome!**

**Estelle: Please review… or she'll probably go orange next…**

**Me: Also I'm on DeniantART, just look for M3WANJU**


End file.
